


when i'm with you it feels like home

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Patrick and David have been friends for years but have never had the chance to meet in person. One day Patrick decides to change that.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 40
Kudos: 141





	when i'm with you it feels like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petrodobreva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Petrodobreva! Technically it is still your birthday where I am so this counts. I wanted to get this done sooner but this story decided it wanted to be longer so I hope you don't mind.

Their friendship started in what seemed like a cliché: pen pals. If you asked David, he’d say that it was all Patrick’s fault. If you asked Patrick, he’d mention that it was a class project, and Moira thought that after Toni, David should have a pen pal closer to his age. Regardless, fifteen years on and they’ve since upgraded to emails, texts, and phone calls. Although Patrick will still occasionally send a letter ‘for old time’s sake.’ 

Patrick felt like David knew him better than anyone else and there was only one thing to make it better: to finally meet him. He knew what David looked like, once they started texting, photos followed shortly after. They had even tried to set up a few meet-ups, especially once they were both grown up, however, something always stopped them. David had to pick Alexis up in Brazil when she left her passport, Patrick had an emergency appendectomy, or they both got slammed with work. 

Patrick adjusted the strap of his bag, this time would be different, and if not he would scream.

He was in Toronto for only three days, but if all went well then permanently. When Patrick found the position he couldn’t pretend to himself that one of the major reasons for applying was because it meant he would be in the same city as David. When he discussed it with his co-workers, family, and friends, he mentioned the great benefits and how it improved his career. It wasn’t until his mom asked if that was where David lived that he finally admitted that tidbit. She responded with a smile and wished him luck at the interview.

Patrick finished the interview an hour ago and felt confident he got the job. Now, he brought all that confidence forward as he called David.

“Hi, Patrick.”

Patrick felt some of his tension loosen at the sound of his best friend’s voice. “Hi, David. Are you at your apartment?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Can you let me in?”

He heard a shout and then a thump. It was silent for a few moments before he heard a rustle. “Why the fuck did you not tell me you were in Toronto?”

“Uh, surprise?” he replied weakly.

“Yeah, it’s a fucking surprise. Hold on.”

There was more rustling, then the sound of a door opening and shutting. Soft, repetitive thwaps meant that David was walking. Did that mean he was coming down to see Patrick? The nerves that had disappeared were quickly coming back and all he could think was he didn’t want the first interaction he had with David in person was him throwing up. 

He lifted his head to see David walking toward him. He looked gorgeous. He wore a black and white hexagonal sweater with drop-crotch sweatpants. Patrick took a moment to appreciate the way the sweater stretched across David's chest before David enveloped him in a hug. 

If there was any moment for the sun to shine down and a chorus to sing this was it. Patrick buried his head into the crook of David's shoulder and inhaled the woodsy scent of his cologne. David hugged like it was an Olympic sport, all strong arms and fingers tracing along Patrick's back. 

When they finally pulled away, Patrick was blinded by David's smile. 

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here," Patrick replied. 

David turned around and headed to the door. "Come on let's go inside. I'm usually not a fan of public reunions, but clearly, you brought that out in me."

He followed David through and up to the elevator. Patrick thrummed with excitement. He was going to see where David lived, see the little knick-knacks and photos he kept, just the _David_ of it all. 

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out and headed down the doorway until they reached David's door. 

"So because I wasn't expecting company please don't judge me for the mess."

"No promises," Patrick replied. 

David grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open. The apartment wasn't messy in Patrick's eye, only lived in. There were dirty dishes in the sink, a blanket thrown over the loveseat, and small art prints hung on the wall, by artists Patrick probably hadn't heard of. 

"It looks nice, cozy."

David gave a slight shimmy. "That's good to hear because if you said it was awful I don't know if we could still be friends."

"I don't think you could do anything that would want me to stop being your friend," Patrick replied. 

"I'll remember that when I need help hiding a body," David teased. "Do you want to order some food and catch up and tell me how you're in Toronto?"

Patrick looked at David and the soft vulnerability he exuded. Here he was in David's space for the first time and while they had known each other for years it was like seeing a new facet of him. 

"I'd love to," he replied. 

\---

Full of pizza and wine, Patrick glanced over and saw David staring intently at him. 

"Do I have sauce on my chin?" Patrick teased. 

"No, uh, I was just thinking about I still can't believe you're here. Sometimes I worry if I turn around you'll be gone and it was some sort of very specific hallucination."

Patrick laughed and placed a hand on David's knee. "Don't worry David, I'm _very_ real."

David's eyes widened and for a moment Patrick worried that he might have said too much. Then he watched as David's eyes traveled to his lips. He leaned in and Patrick closed his eyes and followed. 

David's lips were soft and slightly sweet from the wine. Patrick moved his hand to David's upper thigh. David took the hand to move it up to his waist as he moved to straddle Patrick. 

Patrick let out a moan and moved so both hands gripped David's ass. When he came to Toronto he never thought this was how it would turn out. If he didn't get that job he was going to find some other way to stay in Toronto because there was no way he was denying himself _this_.

As they pulled away he took in David's flushed face and spit-shiny lips. "I love you," Patrick blurted out. 

David froze, a look that Patrick couldn't decipher etched on his face. David scrambled off Patrick's lap and ran down the hallway. 

The happiness that Patrick felt immediately disappeared and the clawing ache of regret wrapped around him. Maybe there was a way to salvage this. He could say he loved him as a friend or that it didn't matter and just hope that David still wanted to be friends. 

Soft footsteps pulled him out of his head and he watched as David shyly approached him. 

"I have something I want you to see." In his hand was an envelope and Patrick quickly grabbed it. 

He opened it and pulled out the letter quickly skimmed it. 

"Wha-What, I don't understand this," Patrick stammered. 

"It's a letter you wrote to me eight years ago. It took me a bit to decipher but you wrote about how much you loved me and wanted to be with me."

David's words jostled something in Patrick's memory. "I think I remember part of it now. I was out celebrating my graduation with some friends and thinking about how much I wanted to be celebrating with you. I must have gotten so drunk that I decided to write you this. That would explain all the ink I found on my hand the next day." He paused and tried to piece more memories together. "Why didn't you say anything, David?"

David sat down, putting some space between them. Patrick took his arm and pulled him until his back rested on David's chest. 

"I was so excited to get that letter, but when I brought it up during our next phone call it seemed like you knew nothing about it." David dropped his voice to a whisper. "I was worried it was a mistake and I didn't want to lose you so I thought it was best not to say anything."

Patrick ran his hand up and down David's chests and stopped over his heart. "I'm sorry you thought you had to keep that to yourself. If it makes you feel better I was pining after you too."

David laughed. "Great so we were both idiots and if you hadn't shown up then we would still be pining after each other."

"Yeah, well we don’t have to worry about that now."

David tilted his head and captured Patrick's lip in a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, I'm [hullomoon](HTTP://hullomoon.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
